


Remembering The Lost

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood-era, Character Study, For A Zine, Gen, looking back on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: My piece for the Eagle's Path zine, a free digital zine filled with incredible work from over 50 artists. If you liked this, I'll include a link in the notes.Ezio is older now, and has seen much of his life pass before him in a whirlwind of death. After falling into a haystack, he takes time to reflect on how he got there, and who he's fighting for. A study on how the deaths of those important to him impacted him as a character, through the use of flashbacks.
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Eagle's Path | An Assassin's Creed Zine





	Remembering The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The Eagle's Path zine can be found here: https://twitter.com/ac_zine/status/1297203234864603136?s=20  
> Ezio is so much more emotional than we give him credit for i think, so this was kind of a study of the emotions I picture within him. Also, you should totally read the zine.

Ezio’s body was on fire.

Not actually on fire, of course. He had been on fire before, and it felt different from this. But regardless, he was in pain. That doctor had been right, a man of his age wasn’t fit to do the same things he had done a decade ago. His latest fall had left him flat on his back within a haystack, pain searing through his joints. 

He couldn’t yet bring himself to stand and get himself to a doctor. It didn’t help that he had no idea where the closest one was. Roma was such a different animal from Firenze and Venice, so unique in her buildings and her people. It was a nice city, of course, but not without the flaws every city had. Homelessness, corruption, and stench ran rampant throughout her streets, tainting the gleaming city with a dark residue. 

Time and time again, Ezio yearned for Monteriggioni. The years he spent living in the Villa Auditore training and learning how to be an Assassin were some of the best, and most important of his life. Mario became like a father to Ezio, providing him with the support he needed after he had lost his own. And Ezio had lost him too. 

Ezio thought back to that time, when his heart was filled with confusion and vengeance. Back then, he had wanted nothing more than to slit the throats of each and every Templar who tried to cross his path. And it showed in the way he fought, with hard blows intended to kill quickly and brutally. He fought angrily, and his uncle called him out for it. 

Once, Mario had disarmed him, throwing his sword out of the ring. Ezio’s first move was to snatch Mario’s sword, but Mario jumped backwards, keeping it out of his reach. 

“No sword this time, nipote.” Mario said. “And you’re not getting mine either. It’s time you learned how to fight with your hands, and fight properly.” 

Ezio frowned. “I know how to fight! What do you think I did all the time in Firenze?” 

“And look where it got you. With a scar across your face.”

“Listen, that was from a rock.”

“A rock thrown during a fight. Ezio, not everything has to erupt into a show of violence. You can use your hands for things other than a punch.” 

“What, like snapping a neck?”

“No, like knocking people out. Not everything you do needs to be lethal.”

“But, these people, they deserve to be taught a lesson!” Ezio’s voice rose. “Why should I give them the benefit of life, when they did not afford it to my family?” 

“Because, not everyone deserves to die. Some of those working for the Pazzi, they are simply hired hands. Does the sell-sword deserve the same death as the general, when they do not even know what cause they are fighting for?” 

“The sell-sword knows the risk!”

“So kill them all, then. Kill each and every one of them. But know, when you have the blood of armies on your hands, that you had other choices.” 

Mario sheathed his sword, turning to leave the fighting ring. After a moment, Ezio stopped him. “Wait, uncle. I… Can you teach me? There may come a day when I need to know something like that.”

Mario smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. There was a sadness behind them, as if Mario foresaw the future that awaited him. “Of course.”

From within his haystack, Ezio couldn’t help but smile sadly thinking about the memory. He sorely missed having the wisdom and humor of his uncle behind him, providing him with guidance whenever he was lost. 

Another memory flashed in Ezio’s mind, this time of his father. Ezio had always been close with his father, in a way neither of his brothers were. He might’ve even ended up taking over the family business, had things gone normally. His father should’ve lived a long, happy life. But that was yet another thing stolen by the Templars. 

This memory was faded, like paper left in the sun. Ezio had been young, no more than seven or eight, and he had snuck into his father’s office, even though his father had told him time and time again not to go snooping around in there. But young Ezio had a penchant for curiosity. He found himself sitting at his father’s huge wooden desk, imagining what it would be like to be a prominent banker. 

The sound of footsteps from outside sent him into a panic. If he were caught, he would most certainly be punished, so he quickly ran over to the large potted plant in the corner of the room and concealed himself as well as he could. 

In came Giovanni and a few men Ezio had never seen before. Giovanni’s eyes scanned the room, spending just a second too long on the plant. Ezio could have sworn he had been spotted for sure, and would undoubtedly be permanently grounded for snooping. Nervousness rose within him as Giovanni said a few words to the men and they left. 

“My oh my, is a little assassin hiding in my plant?” Giovanni asked, his voice far less serious than Ezio had expected. 

Ezio stepped out from the plant, hanging his head. “Sorry, padre.” 

“Ezio, next time you decide to break into my office, I suggest planning a quick escape route.” A sparkle of playfulness radiated from his father’s eyes. “Perhaps the window.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“I’m not happy with you, but I am not mad. It is the nature of a child to be curious. Next time you wish to explore, simply ask me. If I cannot stop you from entering my office, then I would prefer you enter while I’m around. Alright?”

Young Ezio nodded. “Alright.”

“And, should you ever decide to hide in my plant again, I would recommend standing slightly to the right of where you were. It has more coverage.” 

Ezio, slightly confused but still enthusiastic, nodded again. 

“If you are hiding, you must be perfectly still. Even a single movement can call attention to your position. You don’t want to get caught by the most fearsome creature in Firenze… the tickle monster!”

Laughing, Ezio tried to escape, but was caught in his father’s arms. Ezio longed to return to that childlike glee, to the feeling that all was safe and right with the world. But everything comes to an end, and so must one’s childhood. A person must grow up and face the harsh reality that is the world.

The world came swiftly and deadly for Petruccio. Ezio grimaced whenever he thought about his youngest brother, who never deserved to die. He knew nothing about the actions of the Assassins, but his relation to Giovanni was enough to make the Templars kill him in cold blood. Petruccio was just collateral damage in this endless war. 

Petruccio had been a sickly child, with few friends outside of their family. When he was young, Ezio never understood why their mother never let Petruccio play with him and Federico, who had nearly free reign of Firenze. Maria was always overprotective, but she couldn’t see everything. Especially not at night, when Ezio and Federico would traverse Firenze’s rooftops in the cool night air, enjoying the city as it was meant to be seen. 

One evening, they decided to take Petruccio with them. Though their mother had not gone to bed, Claudia had agreed to distract her, should she notice something was amiss. Sneaking out the window, the trio traveled along the darkening streets of Firenze, finding their favorite spot to climb. It was a church not all that far away, with a fantastic view of the city. 

Federico was already halfway up the building when Ezio and Petruccio finally got there. Petruccio was breathing heavily, his face beet red. 

“I… I don’t think I can climb that.” Petruccio muttered, looking at the ground. “You will need to go up without me.”

Ezio poked him in the shoulder. “Come on, don’t be a loser. It’s fun!” He started to climb, but looked back down to see Petruccio nearly cowering in fear. “What’s wrong?”

“I just can’t, alright? You go on, I’ll just go home.”

Well, Ezio couldn’t have that. He jumped off the building, landing in a roll. “Do you need me to show you?”

“No, I know how to do it. I’m just…” His voice trailed off.

“Just…?”

“I’m not strong enough! My last illness has barely gone away, and I feel faint even climbing the stairs! What would Mother say if I lost my strength halfway up and plummeted to my death?”

Terrible things, that was to be certain. But Ezio didn’t want to just go home, after going through all the trouble to sneak out. “I’ll carry you, then. Hop on my back.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now hurry. We need to get up there before the sun sets, or we’ll miss the show.” 

Petruccio climbed onto Ezio’s back, gripping around his neck tightly. Climbing with all that extra weight was going to be difficult, but Ezio was already a seasoned climber. And Petruccio was actually much lighter than he looked. It worried Ezio, that his brother might not be eating enough, but that was a problem to address later.

As he climbed, he saw Federico’s head pop over the edge of the building. “What’s taking you two slowpokes so long?”

“Shut your hole!” Ezio yelled back. “I’m busy!”

“Petruccio, make sure you choke him on the way up! He needs to be punished for stealing a second helping of dessert tonight.” 

Petruccio laughed. “Only if it means I’ll get more dessert tomorrow!”

“That’s not how any of this works.” Ezio said, as he finally reached the roof, pausing to let Petruccio off. 

“You two slowpokes got here just in time. The sun’s about to set.” 

Moving to the other side of the roof, Ezio could see the sun dip below the horizon. A great array of colors painted the sky, from the deepest purples to the most vibrant yellows. Petruccio sat down, and Ezio followed suit. His back was beginning to ache from the climb.

“You guys see this every night?” Petruccio asked, eyes wide. 

“Almost. Not when it’s raining or cloudy. But on sunny days…” Ezio gazed at the patterns of light running between the city streets. “Sunny days are the best.”

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Glad you decided to break a few rules and come with us out here?”

“Definitely. I wish I could paint a picture of this night.”

From the haystack, Ezio thought about that. Perhaps he could commission Leonardo to paint something like that. Though knowing Leonardo, it may never get finished. That memory was one of Ezio’s most treasured, and he held onto it like a lifeline. It was one of the few times in which the Auditore brothers were able to have fun, just the three of them. 

Ezio sat up, hay falling from his hair. He shook his head, shaking off the rest of the hay, settling his mind. He knew he couldn’t stay in this haystack forever, as much as he might want to. He needed to keep going, needed to keep fighting. If he didn’t, who could keep alive the memories of those he had lost? If he gave up now, everything they had sacrificed would be for nothing. 

His joints cracking, Ezio stood. He stretched, breathing life into his bones. Ezio made his way back into the city with a renewed purpose, knowing he had the support of the spirits of his family. He would defeat the Templars not for himself, but for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just to hammer it home, our phenomenal zine is here: https://twitter.com/ac_zine/status/1297203234864603136?s=20  
> I was so honored to be a part of such a wonderful project, and if you have the time, totally check out the writers, artists, and digital photographers who also contributed to it, everyone did a fantastic job.


End file.
